Black Ribbon
by Hiro Asakura
Summary: Hiroki finds himself tied up in bed. Oh how in the world did he end up in this situation? Hey, what are you doing Nowaki... EH! Black ribbons used pls have tissue ready Other pairings ahead


**THIS STORY IS RATED MATURE**

**A/N:** You are reading on a first person Uke's account (Hiroki) and the character's thought are displayed as text.  
I do not, in anyway, own JunJou Romantica and this is purely fan made (and yes, I do own this story)  
This is a sub-story I created, not sure when it happen but the idea just came in my mind, please review or comment nicely

And yes, I'm new and this is my first story. So please be kind.

I also advise children below the age of 12 not to read this, as it contains hard yoai and strong sexual reference

And if you still choose to continue, the only thing I would say to you is get a tissue box and keep it beside you, ENJOY!

**Junjou Romantica Pairing** – Egoist (Hiroki and Nowaki)

**Black Ribbon** – Night 1 By Hiro Asakura ( ひろ　あさくら )

* * *

I woke up and found myself in bed half naked and my bottom half felt wet. I had a black ribbon in my lap and rope marks on my wrist; I looked at them and remembered the events that happen yesterday…

I had invited Nowaki over to my house for a stay over simply because that idiot would begged me about it, we had a simple dinner at a café near my apartment. I decided that Nowaki should sleep together with me as I do not have an extra mattress and not much space is left in my house anyway. We fell in near 11 o'clock as there was nothing much to do currently in my apartment.

"Good night, Nowaki," I said to him in a soft whisper.

"Good night.." He replied in a deep soft sexy voice.

I closed my eyes and think of some speeches I would need to present tomorrow in the lecture hall to my students and also the project briefing to Misaki's project team for the up coming assignments, a hand on my lap suddenly interrupted my train of thoughts. I open my eyes to see Nowaki looking at me with those gentle, sexy eyes of his. They stare at me so much that I was actually starting to blush.

"What was I thinking?" I asked myself, being annoyed.

"I can't sleep, will you do that with me…" He paused, searching my eyes for a reply

Before I could push him away, he grabbed my wrist and whispered in my ears, "Just one night, okay?"

He kissed my neck gentle and allowed his hand up my shirt and started to fondle with my chest and nipples

"Who allowed you to go up there?" I mumbled, forcing myself to sound irritated.

"Don't try to act like you don't like it, your eyes already betrayed you" and he finished off his sentence with an excited smirk.

Before I could say another word he took off my shirt and took a deep breath with my shirt in his face "You smell really great", he commented and I blush even more. He continued to make his way down from my neck to my chest.

My hands struggled to break free but his grip seems to tense up even more when I struggle, its actually went to the extent that it left marks on my wrist.

"I heard from Akihiko-san that you like black ribbons," he whispered in my ears with that deep voice again.

I ignored him and tried to look away, he gently held my chin and made me face him, and he forces a kiss to my lips. His soft lips melted my heart and I stop struggling. I opened my mouth to ask him to stop but the moment I open my mouth, he had his tongue into my mouth and slowly explore ever inch of my mouth.

"I got a little surprise for you," he finished with a giggle.

He reached into his back pocket and took about a long black ribbon and I looked at him dumbfounded. He slowly lowered my arm on to the top of my bed and started to tie my wrist on the pole, I struggled a little but my efforts were futile, as some part of me actually want him to go further. After my arms are securely tied on the pole, he relaxed a bit and took of his clothes and threw them aside.

He continue to toy with my chest and started sucking my left nipple gently while he hand his right hand slowly twisting my right nipple

"Ahh~~" I moan in pleasure.

He seems to enjoy hearing the moan. While still sucking my nipple he went down to unzip my pants and took it off. He stared at my almost nude body and smirk again and he slowly unzip his pants but still had it on. He stroke my erected dick and took off my undergarment.

He then continued from the nipple down to my navel and went on with taking me heads on. I moan even louder and the fact that I was actually enjoying it made me feel disgusted. He looked up at me and smiled to reassure me. And he continued to take me on full length

"Don't worry this won't hurt, or at least I will try to make it less painful" he said to me as he was prepare to put his huge dick into me.

"He is going into me? Oh no, I'm kinda scared" I thought to myself.

He slowly slide his dick into my ass and fondle with my nipple to distract me from the pain. When he was in full length he relaxed and smiled at me as I exhaled in relief. All this event was followed by a awkward 5 minutes and Nowaki took a deep breath and hump me in and out thoroughly and I was getting excited and moaning in pleasure.

"Ah~~Uh~~~!! Don't stop…Uh~~~" he quickened his humping.

We were having a lot of fun until he could not control any longer

"I can't control it anymore, I'm gonna…." He cried, out of breath.

And in that split second, he let it out and I felt warm inside, that warm and moist feeling made me let go, as I could not hold on any longer. After that closed my eyes as Nowaki cleared up the mess and we soon fell asleep.

I looked at the ribbon and giggled to my self. A sudden noise coming from the kitchen had shaken me, I got dress and went to check it out and to my surprise, Nowaki is still around, preparing breakfast with whatever crap there is in my fridge (I'm not a big fan of food).

"You still around?" I asked, knowing that would be a stupid question to ask.

"yeah" he replied " Can I stay here for a few more days?" he asked in a whisper and kissed my forehead.

"Moron!" I whispered and went on to have breakfast with him in the kitchen.

_My heart pound when he touches me, I'm I really in love with this guy?_

_I really want him to stay but I don't want to answer him in a way that made me sound desperate…AHH~~~!! What should I do?_

"Hey! You can stay but only until tomorrow okay?" I answered him randomly.

"Really?! Thanks! I love you so much" he hugged me

Moron! He is really a moron! But still he is the moron I fell in love with, the moron that made my heart pound ……

= THE END =


End file.
